I suspect you of being kira
by BettySnyder619
Summary: L X Light fanfiction. I'm kinda new to this qo it probabably isn't that good DISCLAIMER:I do not own Death Note
1. Chapter 1

"Light. I suspect you of being Kira." L's words broke Light's heart. L was the person dearest to Light. "What? But I... How come?" Light asked a hint of sadness in his voice. " It's 'cause it was evident that it was a highschooler because of the time of deaths. And I discovered that Kira had a way to access police records. So... You know." The heart rending thing to Light was that L was right. Light was in fact, Kira. Afterwards, Light sorrowfuly went home and hesitantly wrote in the death note. Light didn't want to but he had to use the note or he would die. Light abbruptly remembered that he could give away the note at any time. "I can't do that. What if it falls into the wrong hands?" Light faintly murmered to himself. Sayu walked into his room. "I need help with my homework." she told Light. "Okay I'll help you." Light then proceeded to help Sayu with her homework. "Do you understand now?" Light asked his sister. "Yeah. Thanks Light!" Sayu cheerfully exlaimed and left the room. "What are you going to do about L?" Ryuk asked Light. "I don't know quite yet." Light replied He decided that he should go to bed.

After school the next day, Light went to L's house to confess his feelings. " L I love you. Your're my true love!" Light exclaimed, blushing. "Light!" L screamed and grabbed Light's arm. "W-what are you doing!?" Light asked impatiantly. L threw Light onto the bed and softly kissed his forehead. "Light. I love you too." L whispered into Light's ears. "L...S-stop!" Light scolded L "I love you." L once more whispered in Light's ears.


	2. Chapter 2

Light had to make an important decision. Hecould either give away the death note or keep using it. "Ryuk,doyou think I should give away the death note?" Light asked. "That would be a bad idea. It might fall into the wrong hands." Ryk replied. Light agreed but the one he loves suspects him of being Kira. Giving away the death note would be the only way he could be with L. Light finally decides to give away the death note. He would do any thing for L.

But who should he give it to? That was the question. Light pondered this questions for hours until he came up with a decision. He should give it to his friend Satoshi. He could trust satoshi to be carefull. After getting some sleep, Light went to satoshi's hose. "Hey Light what brings you here?" Satoshi asked Light. "I have something very important to give you. Don't ask about it now just take it. You'll know what to do later. Don't let anybody see it." Light explained and handed satoshi the note. Light left to go see L. His memory of the note was erased.

L noticed something different about Light. He couldn't quite put his finger on it but Light suddenly wasn't as suspisious anymore.

A/N I'll update soon but I'm really busy so might be a long wait.


	3. Chapter 3

L was astonished. Just yesterday, Light was the main suspect but now he was kind of starting to suspect satoshi Suzuki. Light sat in his room and read his favorite manga. "Light! You have a visitor!" His mother called up the stairs. Light walked downstairs to bring whoever was down there. It was L. Light and L went to Light's room."I have somethig to tell you. I'm in love with you." Light widened his eyes at this sudden love confession. "L..." Light pinned L on the wall. "L love you too." Light whispered in L's ear. "I'm going in." Light warned L. "Mn!" L moaned. "Light!Come down here it's time for dinner!" Light's mother. Called. "I better go. It's getting late." L said. "Okay." Light said, kind of dissapointed that L had to leave so early. Light went downstairs and L left. He might be really falling for Light.

A/N: Sorry for thelong wait. Next time I'll do it quicker!


	4. Chapter 4

Light went to the coffee shop for a little alone time. "Iced peppermint white mocha please." He placed his order. Light was sitting at a table, drinking some coffee when he felt a slight tap on his sholder. "May I join you?" Light turned around and saw that it was L. "Sure." Light replied. "So, what are you up to?" L asks. "Nothing much just having some coffee." Lght answered. L and Light chatted for a while and drank their coffee for a while." I have to go. My mom just texted me. I'm going to take care of sayu." Light said. "Bye."

Light went home and took care of Sayu. "Thank you Light." Sachico (Light's mom) said. Light went to his room and started thinking "L is so amazing and I love him, but I just don't think it's a good idea to stay with him" Light just didn't feel right being with him but he didn't want to hurt L's feelings so he stayed with him. "No I can't hurt his feelings."and"I can learn to love him with all my soul." Light was constantly telling himself. And he finally decided that L was his one and only love. Light soon couldn't bear being without L. This wasn't a good thing for Light.

"Light your just too clingy. I don't want to dissapoint you." L said in attempt to break up with Light. Light pushed L over onto the couch and climbed on top of him. "I love you. I'll never let you leave." Light kissed L and once more, L was hipnotized by Light's love. "I love you too, Light."


End file.
